Quiz Bowl With a Difference
by Eloise Lawrence
Summary: Shane and Mitchie went to the same High School. They didn't really know each other personally, but they'd seen each other around. One night, things changed between them
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, **

**This is an idea that I had after I dreamt it one night. It's totally random and weird but it's sooo different to what I normally write. It was going to be a oneshot but it was too long so I changed it into a short story. Possible a three shot!**

**Please read and tell me what you think! Plleaaassee review though ... it's not the same when you just get a story alert. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I completely own this plot and idea.**

Shane and Mitchie went to the same High School. They didn't really know each other personally, but they'd seen each other around. One night, things changed between them ...

It was a Friday night, at around 8 and Mitchie was getting dressed for the annual 'Quiz Bowl'. No, this Quiz Bowl is not what you think it is. It's an annual event for all teenagers that go to the high school. They call it 'Quiz Bowl' so that the parents don't think anything bad is happening. When really it is.

"Mitchie, I don't think I can make the Quiz Bowl tonight. My parents asked if they can come and watch!" Caitlyn, Mitchie's best friend moaned over the phone.

"Caitlyn! You wern't suppossed to tell them you were going to a quiz bowl, you were suppossed to say that you were going round mine!"

"Oh, well it's my first time there Mitch, I didn't know that".

The definition of Quiz Bowl in these teenagers mind is a giant party that happens every year, on the same day, at the same time. It is basically a giant bowl of alcohol that is filled right to the rim. When the whistle is blown everyone has to run forwards to the bowl, with their cups, and try and scoop up and drink as much alcohol as they can get. It's basically a race to get drunk.

"Caity, you cannot miss out on this! It only happens once a year. Look, put your clothes in a bag and grab a pillow. I'm coming round now."

Mitchie was never the type of girl that would drink, smoke, take drugs or sleep around. But, she feels that she needs to go here so that she'll fit in. She's considered a 'fit freshman' and she can't let people see her as a nerd.

She grabbed her heels and slipped them on her feet. She had short hot pants on with a crop top on that showed off her perfectly toned stomach, and her pierced belly button. She looked gorgeous and her curves and tan made her look stunning. She smiled at herself one last time in the mirror as she flicked her long brown wavy hair over her shoulder and walked down the stairs.

"Sam! I'm going out now! Don't do anything and I'll be back in the night some time. Have fun and make sure that Louis is in before you lock the door!" She shouted to her younger brother of 8 years old. Louis was the family cat, both of which she was suppossed to be baby sitting. Her parents didn't even know she was going out.

She walked out and slammed the door behind her. She didn't have a car so she had to walk round the block to get to Caity's house. Half way she was meeting her other best friend Alex. They were all going to the party together and had to stick together. As she walked down the paved sidewalk many cars stopped next to her.

"Hey gorgeous, where are you off to this fine evening?"

"Fuck off fugly cunt" She would shout back before running away. She was never this horrible to people but she didn't like talking to people in cars. It creeped her out.

When she arrived outside Alex's house she saw her climbing out her window and running out to her.

"Quick! Let's go!" She whisper shouted before grabbing Mitchie and running off. They walked together, now more confident, and arrived at Caitlyn's house.

"Ok, do I look ok?"

"Yep"

Mitchie walked forward and knocked on the Gellar door.

"Hello Miss Gellar, I was wondering where Caitlyn was?"

"Oh, she's up in her room. We're just getting ready to go and watch her at the Quiz Bowl this evening, are you going?"

"Oh! Sorry to tell you this but that was cancelled due to a teacher being injured. Caitlyn was suppossed to be coming with me to Alex's house anyway. We have a dance show coming up and we really need to practice."

"Why are you dressed like that then Mitchie?"

"Well, this was what we were thinking of wearing. It's a bit short and not completely are idea but it was just that I was hot today and I took Sam shopping. I saw this outfit and just _had _ to have it! Don't you like it?"

"Erm, no you look gorgeous. Caitlyn!"

Mitchie turned at smirked at Alex who was silently congratulating her. She always had a way of winning people over. The fact that she could think straight away on the spot without letting anyone know she was lying was a big plus.

"Yeah?" Caitlyn asked running down the stairs in her pyjama's. Obviously pretending that she wasn't going anywhere.

"It's been cancelled sweety. Anyway, are you doing a dance project with Alex and Mitchie?"

"Oh erm, yeah. I love the outfits Mitchie!! I've got to go mom, love you!" She called quickly before she ran away with Mitchie down the drive laughing. They grabbed Alex and hid behind the wall at the bottom of the garden.

"Mitch! You said, bring a pillow! I told her that we were going to a sleepover!"

"! We're out now and it's time to party!"

As the girls walked off and down the road to the party, nothing had prepared them for the night that they would have ...

**There you go!**

**The first chapter in my short story. This is just the introduction but trust me, when they get to the party major Smitchie will happen and the plot will develop into the main idea. Please review and tell me what you think ... it would mean a lot!!**

**Thank you,**

**Love. **

**Eloise xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys,_

_I would just like to say a HUGE thanks to all of those people who reviewed, or added me to story/favourite alert last chapter. It means a lot and you people know who you are. This chapter is updated just for you people ... I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Camp Rock but the plot and characters you don't know are all mine._

_Enjoy ... x_

_"Mitch! You said, bring a pillow! I told her that we were going to a sleepover!"_

_"! We're out now and it's time to party!"_

_As the girls walked off and down the road to the party, nothing had prepared them for the night that they would have ..._

As the three girls strutted their way down the street, getting a lot more attention from passers by than they thought they would. They wern't idiots though and didn't stop and talk to people in cars or any strangers. They just let them stare, it does no harm.

They were about 2 minutes away from the 'Quiz Bowl' now and already they could hear the music that was travelling all the way down the street. Mitchie automatically stopped and smiled as she listened to the screaming. It hadn't started yet but obviously everyone was excited. It sounded like a theme park in there, where the people were going upside down and people were screaming. It got her pumped up.

The three girls linked arms and strutted over to the gate. They breathed a deep breath and then pushed open the door. When they did the wind caught them and their hair was blowing around everywhere. They looked like super models, caught in a wind machine that made them look gorgeous. They smiled as everyone turned to look at them. Every single person was looking at them now, it scared them a little but mostly, they loved it. As they started walking over to where the cups were stored the wolf whistles errupted and soon everyone was calling out to them. They felt like they were famous. It always makes you confident when you get attention, even though they are asking for sex.

All three girls were still virgins. They all agreed to wait for the right man and until they were atleast 16 years old. Alex had gone out with a lot of people and she hadn't gone all the way but she had done so much more than anyone else her age. Mitchie had gone out with a few people but the furthest she'd ever done was make out with someone. Caitlyn hadn't gone out with anyone before. She's not confident with the other sex and she has to have the right person, who brings out the best in her.

They walked over to the large table and collected their cups. They had a chain which allowed you to put them over your neck. This meant that you always had your cup with you and no one could do anything to your drink if you didn't drink it all straight away.

As they stood around talking, Mitchie looked around the crowd and someone caught her eye. Shane Grey. She had seen him around school and they both knew each other but they'd never talked before. She always gets butterflies when she see's him but thought that was just because he was drop dead gorgeous. She smiled at him and he smiled back. When she turned back to her friends she still felt his gaze on her and she turned and looked back at him. He was staring at her body and she laughed before turning back around. Then the buzzer went.

"Ok everyone!! Grab your cups and get in a huge circle! You have to have one arm touching the outside ring and when the buzzer sounds you have to run forward and try and drink as much drink as possible. When the second buzzer goes you have to run back to the outside ring. Then the games begin! On you marks, get set, GO!" The lady screamed into the microphone and as soon as the buzzer went everyone rushed forward, as quick as they could. As soon as the girls ran off Caitlyn's heel fell to the side and she fell over. She was so embaressed as people laughed at her and trampled over her. She must have got stepped on by atleast 7 people. She was really hurt and her ankle was severlly twisted. She called out to Mitchie and Alex but they continued running. I guess they didn't care about her as much as she thought they did.

Tears came to her eyes and she took off her heels. She didn't even want to come to this stupid party. She rang her brother.

"Hey Cait, what's the matter?"

"Jacob, I'm at the Quiz Bowl and I've twisted my ankle! I got trampled and I can't walk. Please come and get me" She cried into her iphone.

"Stay where you are, I'm only 2 minutes away"

Caitlyn sat lying on the floor as the people raced to get drunk. She just hoped that her brother got to her before the second buzzer did.

Meanwhile ...

Mitchie and Alex were at the front of the bowl and they were holding hands as they dug their cups into the alcohol and guzzled it down. They had already had around 6 cups and they were still going.

"This is soo good Alex!" Mitchie cried over the top off everyone screaming. She turned around and saw all the hundreds of people behind her trying to get a drink. They were pushing her so hard against the bowl that her stomach was cutting, but she didn't care. She needed to stay at the front of the bowl and drink as much as she could.

"I no right!?" Alex called before she got pushed away from Mitchie. They tried to hold hands still but they got pulled apart.

"Alex!" Mitchie screamed into the crowd. She got no answer and she started to panick. They can't leave each other, especially when they are this drunk. She looked behind her and the people started getting a little blurry.

"Are you going to drink or not?" A boy from behind her said, looking at her confused. If she wasn't, he wanted to get to the front of the bowl.

"Oh, erm, yeah"

She turned around and slowly dug her cup back into the drink. As she sucked it down she thought of Alex. She could hear her laugh and screams and hoped she was ok.

Luckily, Jacob found Caitlyn before the second buzzer went. He picked her up and carried her away.

"Leaving so soon?" The lady at the door asked as he carried her out.

"Yes. This place is dangerous and pathetic, if she's seriously hurt then I'm reporting you to the police" Jacob spat as he carried her out of the doors and over to his car.

"Caity, what the hell are you doing at a place like this? Your only a freshman, your not even old enough to be here!" He asked as he layed her down on the back seat.

"I'm sorry. Mitchie and Alex said that we should go because it only happens once a year and we don't want to look like losers"

"What are you talking about? The Quiz Bowl happens every month. Are you here with Mitchie and Alex?"

She looked at him in confusion. Why would they say it only happened once a year then? Why would they lie to her?

"Erm yeah. I was suppossed to be but, oh well, they're together. Are you taking me home?"

"No, I'm taking you to the hospital. You need to get your ankle checked over. Then I'm making sure that you are dressed propperly and then I'll take you home. Where did you tell mom and dad you were?"

"Round Alex's house. Have they tried ringing her?"

"I don't know Caitlyn, but you need to tell them where you went when you get home. Otherwise they aren't going to trust you again if they find out. Come on, we need to go to the hospital"

Jacob jumped in the car and drove off to the nearest hospital. As Caitlyn sat up she looked as the gates closed on the Quiz Bowl leaving her friends in danger in there. She just hoped they would be ok. They could obviously look after themselves. The music was getting louder and she knew half the people would be drunk already. Oh well, it's up to them now.

Back at the party the second buzzer had sounded and everyone was attempting to run back to the rails. The people that had already fallen over, mainly girls, were picked up and carried inside by the security guards. They were taken into rooms and left alone in there ... if someone found them, that was their problem.

Mitchie managed to make it back to the rails but she couldn't see Alex anywhere in the crowd. She saw Shane and smiled at him. Everything was going blurry and he walked over to her, a worried look on his face. He was at the back of the crowd so didn't get anymore than 3 cups of drink.

"Are you ok?" He asked her as he touched her arm.

"Erm, yeah I'm fine. I just can't find my friends. I'm worried about them"

"No one is allowed to leave by themselves. It's fine, they're still here"

The security guards came and grabbed Alex off the floor and were about to carry her off when a guy grabbed her.

"Leave her, she'll be fun for the games" He smirked and the guy stood Alex next to this guy named Leeroy. "Let's have some fun baby"

_There you go! The second chapter, this chapter is only the beginning of the party, the end is more exciting and you get more detail with what happens to those girls in the rooms, Caitlyn at the hospital, Smitchie and Alex. _

_Thank you to all those people again and please leave me another review. The next chapter will be updated quicker if you review. So please do ..._

_Thank you,_

_Eloise xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys,_

_I am so happy that you guys are enjoying this story so far! I am updating this chapter for those of you that reviewed the past two ... you know who you are :)_

_On this chapter I am aiming for at least 5 reviews ... that's not hard to ask for. If I don't get 5, I'm not updating. Simple. As._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock but this weird and wonderful plot and any characters you don't know, are mine._**

_Enjoy, x_

* * *

_"Are you OK?" He asked her as he touched her arm._

_"Erm, yeah I'm fine. I just can't find my friends. I'm worried about them"_

_"No one is allowed to leave by themselves. It's fine, they're still here"_

_The security guards came and grabbed Alex off the floor and were about to carry her off when a guy grabbed her._

_"Leave her, she'll be fun for the games" He smirked and the guy stood Alex next to this guy named Leroy. "Let's have some fun baby"_

* * *

Alex was far past the mark of a 'little bit tipsy'. She was so drunk that she couldn't even stand or talk. Leroy was holding her up the whole time as he shoved more drink down her throat. She didn't stop him, she didn't want to seem 'uncool'.

Mitchie still had no idea where Alex was and with the hundreds of people at the party, she didn't think that she would ever find her before the end. She had tears in her eyes as she looked around the crowd. The games had begun and people had been put in little groups. The games were stupid and pointless and were just about drinking even more alcohol and giving everyone a reason to laugh at you. Now she thought about it, this wasn't very fun, she didn't know why she came here in the first place.

Shane watched as Mitchie teared up, he knew she wasn't looking for him but he hated seeing her worried. He had never talked to her before but he felt some sort of connection to her. Something that made him long for her, in a way he never had with any other girls. She was obviously special.

Mitchie had had enough, she wanted to go home but she couldn't leave without Alex or Caitlyn. She pulled out her phone and dialed Caity's number but it went straight to voice mail. She had obviously turned it off.

As she started to panick, things wern't going very well in other places either.

* * *

At the hospital Caitlyn was getting moaned at by her brother and the nurses. "I don't know why you girls insist on wearing such high heels to a party, when you know you can't even walk in them. It just doesn't make _any _sense" The nurse cried as she wrapped Caitlyn's broken ankle up in the bandages.

"Yes, well no offence but you don't look like the sort of girl who gets invited to parties in the first place. You'd never have the chance to wear heels like these" Caitlyn smirked as the nurse shut up. She didn't have a comeback to that and Jacob rolled his eyes in annoyance at his rude sister.

As the nurse left Caitlyn sighed. "I'm sorry Jacob, didn't mean to be rude. She was just getting on my nerves!"

"It's ok. She was a bit annoying" He agreed and they laughed together. Caitlyn had to stay in the hospital for around 2 hours, just so they could keep an eye on her and give her some other clothes. Then she was allowed home.

"You better ring mom and tell her where you are and what happened, at least if you do it over the phone, you can hang up if she shouts" Jacob teased her and Caitlyn hit him.

"Ok, smart ass. I'll call her in a minute, leave her hanging a little longer"

Caitlyn didn't normally act like this, she was just annoyed and upset with everything that had happened.

"I hope they're ok at the party? Do you think they're still there?"

* * *

Mitchie had started worrying so much that she had walked away from the group she was put in and over to the bowl. She guzzled down 2 more glasses and had a sour face on when Shane walked over to her.

"Hey, I don't think you should drink anymore of that, it's a bit _off _now" He explained and Mitchie looked at him and smiled slightly.

"I know I seem like such a drip right now but I'm just worried. One of my friends have disappeared and the other has too. I'm so worried about them Shane" Mitchie persisted and Shane nodded.

"You don't seem like a drip. It just shows that you care. I don't think you should really be here in the first place should you?" He teased her and she looked down.

"No, I wish I never came now"

Mitchie looked up at Shane and was smiling at his sweet and innocent face when something caught her eye. She saw a guy leading a girl inside where they disappeared into a room.

"Will you help me find them? It doesn't look like you're very busy?" She asked.

"Of course. Let's split up and meet back here in 10" He decided.

He didn't seem like the sort of guy who would be organised and ready to help a stranger out, but she was wrong. Never judge a book.

Nodding, she walked away in the direction of the rooms. Shane had gone off in the opposite direction, which means they should be found quicker. It wasn't until around 2 minutes into his search that he had no idea what Mitchie's friends even looked like. He sighed and sat down thinking, who had she been with earlier?

* * *

Meanwhile ... Mitchie had gone into the building and was wondering around the corridor, she had passed many drunken couples and watched as one opened the door and went into a room. She took a peep inside and saw that there were just rooms and rooms of people having sex. Some girls looked like they really didn't want to and it was obvious that some were being raped. Guilt swept over her but she knew if she tried to be a hero then she would just be bought into it. She was about to turn back and go out when she saw a girl at a bar. She looked familiar but she didn't know where from. Walking over she slumped down on a stool seat and chucked her bag on the table.

"What can I get you?" The girl asked.

"Anything" Mitchie replied, bluntly. She turned around, scanning the room in hope of finding her two friends. She didn't notice the girl behind her spiking her drink with 5 times the amount needed.

As she turned back around and guzzled down her drink the drugs made their way into her body. The vomit came up her throat and a security guard came and took her back down the corridors and sat her on a chair. She had puked four times already and her head was spinning wildly. It felt like a migraine 100 times worse than the norm and all of her body hurt. Feeling like she was spinning constantly she looked up and tried to look for Shane. The girl from the bar, along with two friends, came and picked her up, leading her back into the party and over to the gates to leave.

"Come on, let's see if we can get this little one laid" The bar girl laughed, causing the others to join in. As they got to the gates, carrying Mitchie, Shane saw and ran over.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get your hands off her" He shouted spitefully and they chucked her at him.

"Here have her, she's a stupid little slag who happened to have her drink spiked. 5 times to much" They laughed before walking back into the building, glaring at him all the way.

Looking down at Mitchie a wash of guilt and sadness flooded him. She looked in so much pain. He picked her up bridal style and took her over to his best mates and brothers Nate and Jason. He laid her on the floor on her knees and she puked another three times. Nate held her hair out the way and Jason calmed her down by rubbing small circles around her lower back. Shane reached in the pocket of her hot pants and pulled out her phone. He looked through the contacts and found a girl called Caitlyn. He dialled the number and waited for the phone to be picked up.

"Hello?" Caitlyn asked. "Mitchie? Are you ok?"

"Hello Caitlyn. This is Shane Grey, I'm looking after Mitchie because she's really ill. I was just wondering if she was supposed to be going home with you tonight?" He asked as he flinched as Mitchie vomitted again.

"Er, yes she was supposed to be staying round my house afterwards and then we were going to school tomorrow. Why what happened?" Caitlyn asked, concern in her voice.

"She's just gone to far past the mark. Look I'm going to take her home and look after her tonight. I'll bring her into school tomorrow safe ok?" He asked, making sure that she trusted him.

"Ok but you better look after her. If I hear that you did anything I'm gonna' kill you" She threatened.

"I understand"

He hung up the phone and sighed as he picked Mitchie up bridal style. "I'm taking her home. Can you stay here and try and find her friend Alex. I looked through her phone and here's a picture of her. Don't let her leave with anyone else" He instructed before looking down at Mitchie who was completely out of it. She was resting her head on his chest and he sighed. He walked to the doors and the lady let him out. He took her to his car and layed her down in the back seat. He didn't strap her in because he knows that it scares you when your drunk. He layed her down and jumped in the drivers seat, strapping himself in and turning the key he left the party, never wanting to return.

He knew he had to take care of Mitchie, hopefully his mom wouldn't be awake at home ...

* * *

_There you go, the next chapter. It wasn't very good I don't think but it needed to happen in the story._

_So, what do you think? Shane taking Mitchie home and looking after her? What do you think will happen to Alex? and will Caitlyn tell her parents what happened?_

_Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it ... please review. Remember - **I need 5 reviews or I'm not updating the next chapter**._

_Love, _

_Eloise xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys,_

_Thank you so much for all of those who reviewed the last chapter and a special thanks for those of you who have reviewed the last three :) I love you all ..._

_So hear is the next chapter for you, I hope you like it =]_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this weird and wonderful plot ;)_**

_Enjoy, xx_

* * *

_He walked to the doors and the lady let him out. He took her to his car and layed her down in the back seat. He didn't strap her in because he knows that it scares you when your drunk. He layed her down and jumped in the drivers seat, strapping himself in and turning the key he left the party, never wanting to return._

_He knew he had to take care of Mitchie, hopefully his mom wouldn't be awake at home ..._

* * *

As Shane rode down the highway he could hear that Mitchie was in pain. She would stay silent and then suddenly she would just scream, it scared him, but he hadn't crashed so far. He was worried about her. He didn't have a clue what to do with her. Maybe it would be helpful if his mom was awake?

* * *

Caitlyn was sitting on her hospital bed waiting for Jacob to finish singing her out. She had re-dressed herself in the pyjama's that she left her house in; her clothes chucked in a plastic bag. Jacob turned and smiled at her.

"Come on then Caity, let's get going" He explained as he held out his hand. She took it and jumped off the bed. She landed on her ankle and yelped in pain. "Idiot" She heard Jacob mumble and she whacked him.

The whole time they were walking Caitlyn was clutching to her phone, hoping that Mitchie was OK. Shane better look after her or she would kill him, it was her fault for leaving her alone there.

"Should I ring Mitchie and see if she's OK?" Caitlyn asked as she climbed in the passenger seat.

"No Cait, she'll be fine. If anything happens Shane will let you know. Calm down" He assured her as he strapped himself in and started the car.

Sighing, she turned and rested her head on the cold glass. She couldn't deal with her parents shouting at her and grounding her tonight. Not when she was so worried about Mitchie and Alex.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the party, Nate and Jason were holding onto each other as they looked around the party for Alex. So far they'd looked everywhere and couldn't find her anywhere.

"Nate, she's obviously gone home. Can we go now? It's getting way out of hand here" Jason asked, obviously getting a little worried about their safety. All around them drunk people were fighting, making out or they had seen unfortunate scene's of Seniors in groups grabbing the drunk Freshman and taking them into the back, where they would hear them scream and the guys laughing.

"We can't leave incase she is still here. Look, we'll try ringing her and if we get no answer, then we'll go home" Nate explained as he pulled out Mitchie's phone that Shane had given her and dialled Alex's number.

It answered but she didn't. He could hear a guy talking and instantly he recognised the voice as Leroy's. He was drunk and a complete pervert. Alex was in severe danger.

* * *

Shane turned the last corner slowly, making sure that Mitchie wasn't falling around in the back seat, she hadn't been sick but he knew she was about to. He could hear it in her moans and the way she kept saying 'Sick'. He pulled up outside his driveway and opened the door. Grabbing Mitchie and took her over to the grass verge. Laying her down he tied her hair up around her shoulder's, out of the way, and sighed as she was sick. He turned around and grabbed her bag from the car before locking it. He sat down next to her on the grass and rubbed circles on her lower back, in an attempt to sooth her and calm her down.

A drunk man walked past with a girl of only Mitchie's age.

"Oh dude, score!" He laughed as he picked up the girl and ran off. She was screaming and laughing. Shane wanted to help but he couldn't leave Mitchie alone.

"Are you done, Mitchie?" He asked quietly and she nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Shane. I've completely ruined your night"

"It's fine, I just want you to be ok" He answered truthfully and she smiled before sitting up.

"Can we go inside? I'm cold now" She admitted and he nodded, helping her stand on her feet. They walked slowly to the front of the house and as Shane helped her up the stairs a familiar pair of slippers stopped him from walking any further.

"Good evening, Shane" She greeted in a stern tone.

* * *

As Jacob pulled up on the driveway the porch light flicked on and there, waiting at the door was Mr and Mrs Geller.

"Oh God" Caitlyn cursed under her breath as they stood there with their arms folded, frowns on their faces.

"Good luck baby girl, I'm staying round Kelly's tonight. You ok getting out?"

"No" She admitted and he sighed as he walked round and opened her door for her. She grabbed onto his arm and slowly and carefully got out of the car. As soon as her parents saw the state she was in and her leg they ran out.

"Caitlyn Geller! Where the hell have you been and what have you done to yourself?!" They bellowed as they ran up to her. Jacob kissed them on the side and smiled as he backed out of the driveway. Leaving her to explain by herself.

* * *

"Nate how are we going to find Alex and Leroy when we've already looked around this whole party?" Jason asked, making a point. Nate sighed and looked at him.

"We haven't looked in the building yet, we'll look in there and if she isn't there, then we'll go" He decided as they took off, dodging through all the people, and lept inside the building. As soon as they did, they saw Leroy leading Alex outside, their clothes on backwards and hair muffled up. Alex was crying and laughing and Nate and Jason stopped.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Leroy!? She's a freshman" Jason shouted as he walked up to Leroy, punching him square in the face. Nate grabbed Alex's arm and led her outside.

"Are you OK?" He asked her, concerned and worried.

"Yeah, can you take me home?"

"Of course. Jason!" He called as they both grabbed Alex's arms, holding her up, as they lead her out of the party.

They all got in Jason's car and strapped themselves in, Alex had her head hanging out the window, in case she wanted to be sick. Nate sighed. "Leroy is such a prick, once we find out what he done to her, he's dead" Nate scolded as he checked on Alex in the back seat. "Poor girl"

* * *

"Mom, I can explain" Shane begun as he held Mitchie up with his right arm. His mother was currently asking him where he had been, where his brothers were and who the girl was.

"Shane, stop worrying OK? I know that you went to that party, Nate told me and I said it was OK for you to go, that I don't need you to explain. What I do need you to explain is what happened to this poor girl" She asked as she quickly walked down to the other side of Mitchie and held her up gently. "Come on sweetie, let's get you cleaned up"

As they got inside and turned off the porch lights, Denise layed Mitchie down on the sofa in the living room, with a sick bowl and a glass of water. It was a good thing Denise was a nurse, otherwise they would have no idea what to do.

"OK Shane, I need the whole truth of what happened" She started.

"Ok well basically I met her at the party and she had a lot to drink, she was really worried because she lost her two best friends and I helped her look for them before everything got out of hand. She walked into a building at the side and later, when I found her she was being led around by some girls who had said that they spiked her drink 5 times more than normal"

"Oh God, poor girl. How old is she?" Denise asked as she felt her temperature.

"She's a Freshman" He admitted, feeling ashamed. She was only 14 maybe 15 years old and this had happened to her.

Denise looked at him in shock, before sighing. "Let's get her sorted ... "

* * *

_There you go! =]_

_Sorry, the next chapter is going to be mostly Smitchie with a lot less Alex and Caitlyn. I hope you liked this chapter and it wasn't too confusing. I promise the next chapter will be a lot better, this was also another filler chapter because I needed all of this stuff to happen. _

_Next chapter - Smitchie. After that - You'll have to wait and see._

_**5 reviews needed for next update :)**_

_Love,_

_Eloise xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys,_

_I would like to say thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter and a HUGE thanks to those of you who reviewed the previous one =]_

_I would also like to say that I am very very disappointed in those of you reading this story. So many of you put me on alert yet no one has the decency to review and tell me what you thought of it? I'm disappointed in you all because I didn't even get 5 reviews for the last chapter. Yet so many of you tell me how much you love it?_

_So, Can you please review this time? I need you to, or else it proves that you are no longer reading this story._

_Enjoy, x_

* * *

_"Oh God, poor girl. How old is she?" Denise asked as she felt her temperature._

_"She's a Freshman" He admitted, feeling ashamed. She was only 14 maybe 15 years old and this had happened to her._

_Denise looked at him in shock, before sighing. "Let's get her sorted ... "_

* * *

"Shane, I've decided what needs to be done to make sure that this poor girl gets on the track to getting better again" Denise explained softly and she flicked through a nursing book and jotted some notes down on a piece of paper.

"Yeah?" Shane asked impatiently as he looked up from Mitchie to his mom, waiting for an answer.

"OK, first of all, we need to make sure that she's changed, then she needs another glass of water and a pain killer" Denise explained as she read through all of the notes that she wrote down earlier. "Once all of that's done, she just needs to sleep tonight"

Shane nodded before looking back down at Mitchie; the way she innocently lay there in pain was enough to make his heart flutter. Slipping his hand gently underneath her knees and holding the other around her shoulders he lifted her up and lay her against his chest. Her arms folded over her chest and her head resting gently on Shane's chest. It bought tears to his mothers eyes. She was glad that she had raised her son to be the gentleman that he was.

Shane nodded at her slowly before making his way over to the stairs and steadily making his way one by one, all the way to the top. Upon reaching the top he laughed slightly as Mitchie hiccuped, a sweet innocent hiccup, that also caused more pain, he noticed.

"Nearly there Mitchie, then you can go to sleep for a bit" He assured her and she nodded slightly before closing her eyes again.

As he reached the door that hid his bedroom from the outside world, he gulped, before taking a breath and kicking it open slightly, thankful that he had cleaned it, only the night before. Tredding softly over to his bed he gently lay Mitchie down, trying not to disturb her or put her in more pain than she already was. He went and closed the window, making sure that the now pounding rain, didn't reach inside his room and onto any of his furniture. Just as he locked the window shut Denise entered the room.

"Shane, I just had a call from your brothers and they're going to be home in about 10 minutes, I'd like it if you and Mitchie were both asleep, or atleast in bed, by that time" She insisted, handing him a glass of water and a pain killer. "Make sure that she takes them please, Shane, or she's not going to get any better". With that she left him sighing to himself as he walked over to the bed, perching himself gently on the side.

* * *

Pulling up onto the driveway to Alex's house, Nate turned and looked at Alex who had safely pulled her head back inside the window and had unclasped herself from the seat.

"Would you like us to take you inside?" Jason asked, looking back at her from the front view window.

"No, that would only make the situation worse. My parents aren't home so it doesn't matter to me. I'm going to go to bed, after disposing of any signs that I even went to a party. They'll never know" She assured them before opening the door and stepping both feet steadily on the floor outside.

"You're not going to tell them?" Nate asked.

"No, I never do. We aren't a close bunch, they probably wouldn't even care. Thank you" She concluded before giving him a disapproving look and walking to the front door. She let herself in with ease and slammed the door behind her, not even bothering to lock it.

Walking into the kitchen she flung open the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, gulping it all down harshly in an attempt to forget the nights events. But just by sobering up, it didn't mean that they would go away.

Stumbling over to the stairs she chucked her heels at the bottom and on the way up she disposed of her clothes, leaving them on the stairs and down the corridor. Upon reaching the bathroom she slammed open the door, turned on the shower and jumped inside automatically.

"Go away, go away, go away" She muttered as the flashbacks played over and over in her head. She jumped, opening her eyes before feeling a sharp pain in the side of her head as it smashed against the bath tub below her. There, lying alone at night, was Alex, a girl who had passed out and was soon going to be engulfed under water.

* * *

"Mom, I can totally explain, please, I need to go inside, sit down and catch up on some sleep. Can I please explain it to you in the morning?" She asked in hope. Hope that they would say yes and leave her to think of whether or not she was going to tell them the truth. Nodding they grabbed either side of her and helped her inside, taking her up to her room where they left her alone to catch up on sleep.

"We just want you to tell us whats happening in your life" Her mom whispered as she closed the door behind her and turned off the light. Caitlyn shot up and grabbed her phone off the night stand, dialling Mitchie's home number.

"Hello? Caitlyn, where the hell are you girls? We've been worried _sick_" Connie shouted down the phone at her daughter's best friend.

"Mrs. Torres, it's OK. Mitchie's decided to stay at Alex's house tonight. They're just going back there. Mitchie was so tired, she's probably already asleep. Please just wait until she comes home from school tomorrow to call her. Knowing her and Alex, they'll be gone for a jog in the morning" Caitlyn lied as she quietly whispered into the phone.

"Ok, thank you Caitlyn" Connie thanked before hanging up.

* * *

"Mitchie, darling before going to sleep you need to take this pill and drink this water, it'll help you sleep better and you'll feel so much better" He assured her, handing her the pill and glass of water. Nodding, Mitchie quickly took the pill, swallowing it down with ease, something so many people found it hard to do.

"Thanks" She whispered fiddling with the belt on her hot pants that were digging into her stomach. Lifting her hands away, Shane noticed the cut, in the outline of the sharp bowl, that obviously cut into her. He rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna learn?" He growled as he grabbed her wrists and moved them above her head, pulling off her crop top, leaving her in a deep red lacy bra. Her boobs were at least a size D cup and her exposed top half was making Shane hot. He sighed as he noticed something rising.

"Mom!" He shouted and within seconds she was in Shane's room, looking at the half naked girl lying on his bed.

"I'll do it. Grab one of your larger T-Shirts please baby" She smiled and walked over to Mitchie, she undid the belt, done up far to tightly, and slid her hot pants off, down Mitchie's long tanned legs. Shane gasped and chucked her the t-shirt, walking out of the room. He was a teenage boy after all.

Pulling the top over her small upper half and sitting her up she made her open her eyes.

"Mitchie, darling, I know that you're in a lot of pain right now but you need to take off your bra and go to the toilet. Once you've done that, Shane will take off your make up and then you can go to sleep OK?" She exclaimed and Mitchie nodded, sliding her hands up her shirt and round to her clips where she undid them with ease. It always amazes her how girls knew the knicker and the bra trick. Something guys would _never _understand.

Chucking her bra aside she slowly got off and stumbled into the toilet, letting out all of the drink that was being stored in her bladder. Shane entered his bedroom and Denise handed him a make up wipe. "Take it off and then go to sleep" She ordered. Nodding he took the make up wipe and sat on the bed, waiting.

"Shane, it's a school day tomorrow. She can't stay home sick because she isn't supposed to be here. She'll have to wear some of your jeans and top. She won't notice, she'll still be out of it tomorrow. Your going to have to look after her." Denise added and Shane stared at her.

"That's not going to work, why can't she stay here? I can't carry her around all day!" He shouted and she flinched.

"Stop shouting and just do it, you're both going in tomorrow. That's final"

With that she left the room leaving an annoyed and angry Shane sitting on his bed. Mitchie came in from the bathroom and walked straight over to Shane, wrapping her arms around him, she bought him back to the real world. He hugged her back and she giggled slightly as he tickled her sides.

"Sit down, I'll take your make up off and then you can finally go to sleep" He chuckled slightly and she smiled, closing her eyes. He took the make up wipe up to her cheeks and slowly ran over them in circles. She was so beautiful, she didn't need all of this make up. Turning the wipe over, he started removing the mascara from her eyes, watching as it all stuck to the wipe, leaving her looking innocent, young and tired. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up to him, their breaths catching in their throats.

"Thank you so much" She whispered reaching up and touching his cheek slowly. Closing his eyes he whispered back to her, "Your welcome", before pulling away. "Time for bed, I think"

She nodded, a sad look on her face before jumping into bed and curling up under the covers. Just before he joined her, he turned to see his brothers in the doorway.

"She's home" They told him before walking off, leaving him to get a worry-free night. Jumping under the covers he lay his arms on his chest, feeling the warmth of Mitchie only centimetres away from himself. One swift movement later and Mitchie was now nuzzled in his neck, breathing softly on the skin, as she snuggled up against his chest. Sighing in satisfaction he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber. Ready for a day that could only be trouble, the following day.

* * *

_There you go :)_

_I hope that you liked it, I'm ill at the moment so it probably wasn't too good but, either way - __**Review**__ and tell me what you think.=]_

_Loveyouu,_

_Eloise xx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys,_

_I would just like to say a HUGE thank you to what, the five of you that reviewed? Maybe a little more but still, if it needs be I'll write a public list of the people who read this story and I will thank those who do review and those who don't, will cause the loss of the next chapter for the others. Sound good?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock **__:(_

_Enjoy, x_

* * *

a11796

Allexx

BABY-E

Bazaarlgirl

BillieJ96

browneyes2themax

camprocker4

coolkitten12

Enchantixtracy

Eventieneke

ianatay94

mmg1195

oxPurpleLurve204xo

ramrimadynosawr

spamisthename

The Wonderful Mistique

TheSunday

xshrimpyx

_These are the fabulous people who added me on story alert :)_

camprocker4

coolkitten12

mmg1195

The Wonderful Mistique

Enchantixtracy

spamisthename

TheSunday

browneyes2themax

BABY-E

oxPurpleLurve204xo

sabse14love

BillieJ96

twilight1001

_These are the amazing people who have reviewed at least once :)_

TheSunday

The Wonderful Mistique

_These two beautiful people are the only two, out of the list, that have reviewed every chapter. You two are amazing and I love you lots and lots. _**Enchantixtracy **_you were very close to joining this list, so thank you to you too._

* * *

_"She's home" They told him before walking off, leaving him to get a worry-free night. Jumping under the covers he lay his arms on his chest, feeling the warmth of Mitchie only centimetres away from himself. One swift movement later and Mitchie was now nuzzled in his neck, breathing softly on the skin, as she snuggled up against his chest. Sighing in satisfaction he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber. Ready for a day that could only be trouble, the following day._

* * *

It was 5am in the morning when Shane was woken by a large and violent prodding of his left arm. Opening his eyes and making sure that he didn't wake up Mitchie he looked to the prodder.

"What?" He groaned as he looked at his mom. He never really was a morning person.

"Shane, it's 5 in the morning, I'm leaving for work now. Nate and Jason are both going to school today and if you could take Frankie again and drop him off that would be great, I've left a booklet and a page of instructions of what needs to happen with Mitchie, if anything bad happens, ring me. Love you" She whispered before leaving the instruction guide on the left hand side of his dresser and kissing his forehead gently.

Without answering Shane turned and looked at Mitchie, she was still asleep and Shane didn't see the point in why she had to go to school. It was going to be hard even getting her to stay awake, never mind to walk.

Sighing he gently and quietly crawled out of bed and walked out into the hallway where he turned on the main light. Walking into Jason's bedroom he went into the bathroom and run Jason's bath.

"Jason, it's 5. Mom's leaving, we need to get up. I need to talk to you" He whispered and Jason nodded, jumping up and walking into the bathroom. Him and Denise were the only morning people in this house, the rest of the family were not. At all.

As Shane walked out to go and wake up Nate he checked on Mitchie and saw she was still sound asleep on his bed, all curled up. He smiled before going downstairs to carry out the fatherly figure actions and chores he had to do, every single day, with the help of his brothers.

* * *

"Caitlyn, I rang the school, they no about your injury and have given you permission to leave class ten minutes early so you miss the rush and bumps of all the students" Caitlyn's mom explained as she opened the curtains in her room, letting the sunshine pour in, and turned on the small lamp by Caitlyn's bed. "But, before you go, I would like you to explain to me what happened last night" She insisted, sitting down on the side of the bed, waiting for Caitlyn to answer.

"Mom, I'm not telling you this morning, I have an hour and a half to get ready for school and I don't have time to explain it to you. If you give me a lift, I'll half explain it then, but I'd prefer to explain it when we don't have to rush" Caitlyn spat before sitting up, making sure she had her crutches, and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She heard her mom walk out and she sighed in relief.

_All day to think of my huge speech and what a suitable punishment would be, _Caitlyn thought as she turned on the tap and tried to get ready, without hurting her foot even more.

* * *

Alex was in a bright room. She couldn't see the walls and everywhere around her was light. She heard shouting, then screaming, then crying and panicking. _'Call an ambulance', 'Get a towel', 'Help!'. _As she listened she couldn't move, she felt pumping and sirens. She felt something warm wrap around her, comforting her. She could hear her family, her mother and father, her little sisters in the background, her older brother on the phone. She could hear, yet not move or speak to ask what was happening. The next thing she knew, she was falling into darkness, not sure where she was going.

* * *

"Mitchie, you need to get up now sweetie, we have to get ready for school" Shane whispered as he gently prodded Mitchie's arm. Nate was ready, a sick bowl waiting and Jason was sitting flicking through the information guide. Jason was training to be a doctor, so he knew how to care for people and always had a plan.

"What?" Mitchie groaned as she turned and opened her eyes. The bright light that hit them stung, causing her to turn over immediately and puke. Luckily, Nate was on the ball and got the bowl there quickly and in perfect timing.

_She needs to start with a drink of water and a pain killer. Then she needs to have some breakfast and I've left three pills on the window seal that will help to flush the toxins out of her body._

As Shane helped Mitchie up him and Jason carried her down the stairs and into the living room, where they lay her on the sofa.

"Well, atleast you can walk slightly" Jason smiled, always optimistic.

"Why do I have to go to school?" Mitchie asked groggily and in pain as she clutched at her throbbing head.

"I'm sorry, mom said you had to" Nate whispered as he looked at Mitchie in sorrow.

"My mom knows?" She jumped, looking up at Shane with fearful eyes. He looked at her and grabbed her hands.

"No, not at all. But she will if you don't go to school" He explained and she nodded, closing her eyes and laying down.

"Who's this?" A little voice asked from the stairs and everyone, including Mitchie, looked up to see a little boy with Thomas The Tank Engine pyjama's on. He smiled and walked to the couch.

"Hello"

* * *

"Mom, I'm leaving now, I'll speak to you later and I'll explain then" Caitlyn called as she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and walked towards the front door.

"Caitlyn, do you really think that you're going to be able to walk when you have a broken ankle?" Her mom walked, sighing as she grabbed the car keys. "You're so ridiculous sometimes" She muttered as she held the door open for her. Caitlyn sighed, walking out.

"Are we picking up Alex and Mitchie?" She asked.

"NO!" Caitlyn bellowed, causing her mom to jump slightly. "I mean, there making their own way there today"

"OK, but we're at Alex's now. I need to drop a paper off with her mom, I'll be right back" She concluded and Caitlyn sighed, pulling out her phone and dialing Mitchie's number.

_No answer._

As a slam bought Caitlyn back to reality she looked across to see her mom shoving a piece of paper in her face.

_Jill and Caitlyn,_

_We're in the hospital with Alex, please visit us there_

_Kate x_

As Caitlyn's mouth turned into the shape of an O she looked across at her mother, who looked like she was about to explode.

* * *

"Frankie, this is Mitchie, she's our friend and she's coming to school with us today" Jason explained as he held his 5 year old brothers hand and took him into the kitchen, away from Mitchie.

"OK, I'll go and do your toast and get you a glass of water. You have 4 pills to take and mom said they'll help to flush the toxins out of your body" Nate read as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry, Shane. This is so awful of me, I'm not going to that party ever again!" Mitchie cried and Shane laughed.

"It's OK, really. I've had this happen to me plenty of times before" He chuckled before taking her hands and helping her sit up, as Nate bought in the toast, water and pills that would hopefully get Mitchie back on the road to recovery.

* * *

_There you go :)_

_I hope you liked it and next chapter will be very dramatic. Let's just say that this chapter I am hoping from a review from all the normal people who are amazing but this chapter, if I get a review from (random pick) _**Eventieneke**, _then this chapter will be uploaded a lot quicker. :P_

_Love you,_

_Eloise xx_


End file.
